finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII Kaitai Shinsho The Complete
Final Fantasy VII Kaitai Shinsho The Complete , sometimes referred to by English fans as Final Fantasy VII Dismantled or Final Fantasy VII True Script Dissection The Complete, is a Famitsu book for Final Fantasy VII. The book was a precursor to the Ultimanias, being edited by Studio BentStuff but being released prior to the first Ultimania (the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania). The book has two version with different covers. The covers are in a single color, featuring an orb and a character's portrait over the top. The first edition of the book is blue with Cloud's portrait, and was published by ASCII Corporation in March 24, 1997, with a second printing on April 15, 1997. The "Revised Edition" of the book was green with Aerith's portrait, and was published by ASCII Corporation in November 21, 1997, and later republished by Enterbrain (following Famitsu being sold) in June 22, 2000. The Revised Edition adds an additional chapter with content relating to Final Fantasy VII International, and an index. ;Original *Edited by Studio BentStuff *Published by ASCII Corporation *Pages: 336 *Format: A5 *ISBN 978-4-8936-6678-9 ;Revised *Edited by Studio BentStuff *Published by ASCII Corporation *Pages: 352 *Format: A5 *ISBN 978-4-8936-6879-0 ;Enterbrain reprint *Edited by Studio BentStuff *Published by Enterbrain *Pages: 352 *Format: A5 *ISBN 978-4-7577-0098-7 FFVIIKaitaiShinsho-Original.jpg|Kaitai Shinsho The Complete cover. FFVIIKaitaiShinsho-Revised.jpg|Kaitai Shinsho The Complete (Revised Edition) cover. FF7_True_Script_Dissection_-_The_Complete.jpg FF7_True_Script_Dissection_-_The_Complete_(Revised).jpg Contents The chapter names are in English and they are not written in Japanese (katakana or otherwise) anywhere in the book. After some chapters are interviews with relevant people who worked on the game. The title page of each chapter features an Yoshitaka Amano artwork on the left, and (excluding the Map chapter and the Revised Edition chapter) an annotated map with things relevant to the section. On pages 2 and 3 is a World Map that color divides and labels the individual regions of the World Map, and marks all accessible locations. The Materia Caves and Lucrecia's Cave are marked but not named. Chapter 1 Character :p.006 The artwork for this chapter is Looking. The map is a Character Map that indicates important locations for the characters. *Midgar: Aerith's house; Shinra Building *Gold Saucer: Where Cait Sith is met/Corel Prison: Barret and Dyne's hometown *Cosmo Canyon: Red XIII's hometown *Gongaga: Zack's hometown *Rocket Town: Cid's house *Nibelheim: Cloud and Tifa's hometown; Vincent's resting place *???: Lucrecia's Cave *Wutai: Yuffie's hometown *Icicle Inn: Aerith's birthplace Each of the main eight playable characters and Sephiroth have a two page spread for them. These feature their main concept art (annotated), portrait art, and promo art, their name in Japanese and English, a profile with a paragraph biogaphy, and an "analects" section. Their English names are the ones used in other Japanese media at this time, and therefore use the variations "Aerith", "Barett", and "Lockhart". The annotated concept art has boxes around it that point to the design, although some do not point to anything particular. The boxes feature commentary about the character, and common segments include one for attire for the alternate outfits they appear in (with images), one for their initial equipment . Another common one is one for name origin , where Aerith's establishes an origin in "Earth", and Sephiroth says it comes "Shefiroth". The profile includes age, height, blood type, birthday, hometown, and weapon. Aerith's profile does include her hometown as Icicle Inn, but Sephiroth's does not include Nibelheim for is. The Analaects sections feature quotes from the characters and an analysis of their character from their dialogue. Other characters get a paragraph dedicated to them. There's two pages for Shinra Electric Power Company which lists its members and their position, and lists the Turks. Then there's two pages for the "Sub Characters", (Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, Elmyra, Marlene, Don Corneo, Godo, and Zangan. The final page of the section is for other appearing characters , which features a table of all the characters where they are found, and a sentence about them. The interview for this chapter is with Tetsuya Nomura, the character designer. Chapter 2 Materia :p.034 The artwork for this chapter is Heel. The map for this chapter is a Summon Materia Map , featuring the locations of the Summon Materia. *Chocobo Farm - Choco/Mog *Fort Condor - Phoenix *Junon - Shiva *Temple of the Ancients - Bahamut *In the water between Junon and Costa del Sol - Ifrit *In the water to the east of Gold Saucer - Hades *Gold Saucer - Ramuh *Gongaga - Titan *Nibelheim - Odin *Cosmo Canyon - Bahamut ZERO *Ancient Forest - Typhon *Wutai - Leviathan *Sleeping Forest - Kujata *Great Glacier - Alexander *North Crater - Neo Bahamut *Round Island Materia Cave - Knights of Round This chapter covers the different aspects of Materia. For each Materia it lists the AP at each level, the stat modifiers, cost, AP, Element, and where to obtain. It also details the abilities here. For the Summons it describes their attack, and one notable inclusion is that Knights of Round refers to Arthur and his holy sword Excalibur by name. The final page of the section is for Enemy Skill abilities , and gives information about the ability and where they can be acquired. For Chocobuckle they direct the player to a page in the Secrets section to obtain how it is obtained. The interview for this chapter is with the "Battle & Materia Team": Kentarow Yasui (effects programmer), Takatsugu Nakazawa (battle planner), Hiroshi Harata (battle programmer), Shintaroh Takai (battle effects), Yasushi Matsumura (battle planner). Chapter 3 Item :p.060 The artwork for this chapter is Cold Light. The map is a Final Weapon & Ultimate Limit Technique Map . It indicates the locations of the ultimate weapons and Limits of the party, Weapons with a W and Limits with an L. It does not list a final weapon for Aerith. *Midgar: Barret (W), Tifa (W), Cait Sith (W) *North Corel: Barret (L) *???: Vincent (W) (L) *Gold Saucer: Cloud (L) *Gelnika (water east of Gold Saucer): Yuffie (W), Cid (L) *Weapon Seller: Aerith (L) *Slightly north west of Ancient Forest: Cloud (W) *Cosmo Canyon: Red XIII (W) (L) *Nibelheim: Tifa (L) *Rocket Town: Cid (W) *Wutai: Yuffie (L) This section features a guide to collecting all items. There's a table with the limited number items and their quantities . There is a section that explains where rare equipment and items can be obtained from enemies (it includes items that can still be bought or found in other ways). The guide covers each weapon (with how to obtain, its Materia slots, AP growth, stats including critical rate, whether it can be thrown, whether its long range, its buy price, and its sell price), each armor (with how to obtain, Materia slots, AP growth, stats, whether it can be equipped by male characters, whether it can be equipped by female characters, its buy price, and its sell price), each accessory (with buy price, sell price, effect, and how to obtain), and each item (with buy price, sell price, who it targets (single, party, none), effect, how to obtain, whether it can be used in battle, and whether it can be used in the menu), and key items (with how to obtain and purpose). A small difference from the Revised Edition appears in this chapter: Both guides feature the Rising Sun weapon, however the original edition states it is "Unobtainable (it does not appear in the game)" , and in the Revised Edition it says "Obtainable only in the International version" . The Revised Edition leaves most content unedited from the original edition, mentioning the International changes only in its added chapter. There is a section listing all the shops and inns (prices). It also includes other instances where you purchase items even without a menu, such as the man in Wall Market from who you get the Battery items and the Sneak Glove, and the Ultima Materia from the boy in North Corel. The Invisible Alpha is mentioned that can be drunk for the same effect as an Inn on the Cargo Ship. Chapter 4 Battle & Monster :p.088 The artwork for this chapter is Blink. The map for this chapter is the Main Monster Map . It features a selection of the significant monsters in the game. *Midgar: Motor Ball, Proud Clod *Between Chocobo Farm and Mythril Mines: Midgar Zolom *Junon: Carry Armor *Between Junon and Costa del Sol: Jenova∙BIRTH *Between Cosmo Canyon and Ancient Forest: Ultimate Weapon *Cosmo Canyon: Gi Nattak *Nibelheim: Lost Number *Mt. Nibel: Materia Keeper *Slightly NNW of Forgotten Capital: Jenova∙LIFE *Between Great Glacier and North Crater: Schizo *North Crater: Jenova∙DEATH, Jenova∙SYNTHESIS *Wutai: Rapps *Temple of the Ancients: Demons Gate The section opens with a Monster Ranking section. ;Top 5 Annoying Monsters #Ying and Yang #Master Tonberry #Touch Me #Scissors #Unknown 2 Special mentions: *Bandit *Desert Sahagin *Kimara Bug And it awards the title of gold mine of difficult enemies to Cosmo Canyon (Griffin, Desert Sahagin, and Skeeskee) and Shinra Mansion (Jersey, Dorky Face, and Ying & Yang). ;Top 5 Unforgettable Monsters #Godo #Palmer #Malboro #Grangalan #Adamantaimai ;Top 5 Rewarding Monsters #Mover #Magic Pot #Cactuar #Mythril Mine monsters #Mideel Area monsters ;Top 5 Monsters to Learn From #Beachplug #Materia Keeper #Zemzelett #Custom Sweeper #Pollensalta The Battle mechanics are explained after this. The nine main elements, and 26 statuses are listed with how the party can inflict them/protect against them. The Limit Breaks are explained, and each character's is listed explaining how it does. The mechanics of how to earn each Limit Break are explained, but the specific amount of Limit Breaks used and kills required are not. Cait Sith's Slots results are listed, but each Toy Box result is not. Vincent's transformation skills are listed. The next section lists every monster in encounter order. The information given is not comprehensive. Details given are Level; element weak against; HP; MP; elements it halves, voids, or absorbs; statuses it is immune to; EXP, AP, and Gil earnt; drop (no percentages), steal, morph, and a list of abilities for some enemies. Bosses are marked. Special enemies get small additional text on strategy, these are: Jenova∙BIRTH, Lost Number, Godo, Jenova∙LIFE, Schizo, Jenova∙DEATH, Lifeform-Hojo NA, and Jenova∙SYNTHESIS. Bizarro∙Sephiroth, Safer∙Sephiroth, and final boss Sephiroth are not covered in the guide's effort to not spoil. Tonberry appears in the Whirlwind Maze section and does not mention that it cannot be fought. Test 0 (Guard Hound) (Êúô0(äñ)) is not listed in the enemy list, only mentioned in Chapter 6. The bestiary also contains artwork in various places. The artworks shown below are slightly different from those in the guide as the ones below have had parts remove and been compressed into a smaller area. Some things removed include information about the model, and a number and text (perhaps file name and ID): Gi Spector Artwork.jpg|Gi Spector 138 (gizoku) Size: M Polygons: 1000 Skeleton: 40以内 Ying Yang Artwork.jpg|Ying and Yang yin (132), yan (133), yinyan (134) Size: M (entire) Polygons: Ying > 1000, Yang > 1000, Ying & Yang Body > 700 Skeleton: Together 30以内 Tonberry FFVII Art.jpg|Tonberry 149 (ton) Size: S Polygons: 1000 Skeleton: 30以内 150 (maston) Size: S Polygons: 1100 Skeleton: 30以内 FFVII Behemoth Artwork.jpg|Behemoth 147 (behi) Size: LL Polygons: 1900 Skeleton: 40以内 Cactuar FFVII Art.jpg|Cactuer 151 (sabo) Size: S Polyons: 700 Skeleton: 30以内 The Battle Map Collection is a section that lists the battle backgrounds. It numbers them from 1 to 77 and displays an image. As with the enemies, it ends with Jenova∙SYNTHESIS. The section's interview is with the Battle Team: Masahiro Kataoka (battle planner), Takayoshi Nakazato (battle designer), Akira Fujii (battle stage director), Tatsuya Kando (animator), and Tomohiro Kayano (character modeling director). Chapter 5 Scenario :p.134 The artwork for this chapter is Peace. The map is a Scenario Route Map . There is a line tracing the route between story locations following the story from Midgar to the North Crater (on the party's first visit, before obtaining the Highwind). It also includes non-mandatory locations Chocobo Farm, Gongaga (pre-Tiny Bronco), and Wutai. The line appears in three colors, green representing distance traversed on foot, yellow representing the path of the Cargo Ship , and pink representing distance traversed in the Tiny Bronco. The route is as follows: *On foot: Midgar > Kalm > Chocobo Farm > Mythril Mine Grassland Area Entrance > Mythril Mine Junon Area Entrance > Junon > *Cargo Ship: Junon > Costa del Sol *On foot: Costa del Sol > Mt. Corel > North Corel > Gold Saucer > Gongaga > Cosmo Canyon > Nibelheim > Mt. Nibel (Nibelheim side) > Mt. Nibel (approaching Rocket Town Launch Pad Area) > Rocket Town *Tiny Bronco: Rocket Town > Wutai Area southern beach *On foot: Wutai Area southern beach > Wutai (and theoretically back again) *Tiny Bronco: Wutai Area southern beach > beach south of Gold Saucer *On foot: Beach south of Gold Saucer > North Corel (and theoretically travel to Gold Saucer, and then back again) > Beach south of Gold Saucer *Tiny Bronco: Beach south of Gold Saucer > Beach west of Temple of the Ancients *On foot: Beach west of Temple of the Ancients > Temple of the Ancients > Beach west of Temple of the Ancients *Tiny Bronco: Beach west of Temple of the Ancients > Beach south of Bone Village *On foot: Beach south of Bone Village > Bone Village > Forgotten Capital > Corel Valley Cave > Icicle Inn > Great Glacier > North Crater There are several problems with the map: The Tiny Bronco is shown to go over deep water, and the party does not travel from the Temple of the Ancients to Bone Village because Cloud wakes up in Gongaga. The body of the Scenario section follows the story and details in two parts: "Mind" and "Action". "Mind" details what is going in the story, while "Action" focuses from a gameplay perspective and lists everything that needs to be done. After each sub-section is a list of treasures and their locations. Areas are referred to by numbers and names that correlate to those in Chapter 7. The section does not mention anything beyond the final descent. After the Disc 2 content is a section for sidequests. The interview for this section is with the Event Team: Hiroki Chiba (event planner), Kazuhiko Yoshioka (event programmer), Keisuke Matsuhara (event planner), Motomu Toriyama (event planner), Kazushige Nojima (scenario writer), and Jun Akiyama (event planner). Chapter 6 Secret Technique 77 :p.184 The artwork for this section is Regulate. The map is a Chocobo Map . It shades in red all areas only accessible via Mountain, River, Mountain-and-River, and/or Ocean Chocobo; it shades in green areas where Chocobos can be caught (and numbers them which is referenced in the following section); and it labels areas related to Chocobos: *Chocobo Farm, Chocobo Sage's House are labelled, and the Gold Saucer is labelled with "Chocobo Racing" noted beneath. *Round Island, the North Corel Area, the Mideel Area Materia Cave bit, and the Wutai Area Materia Cave bit are shaded in red. *Shaded in green and numbererd are the area around the Chocobo Farm (1), an area south of Junon and west of Fort Condor (2), an area south of Costa del Sol and west of the Gold Saucer (3), an area north of Rocket Town (4), an area at the southern point of the Wutai Area (5), an area west of the Icicle Inn (6), and an area west of Mideel (7). This is like the traditional Secrets section found in the Ultimania guides. Various minigames are explained in detail here. This section is followed by two interviews. The first is with the Mini-Game Team: Tadamichi Obinata (Snow Game programmer), Shin-ichi Tanaka (Submarine Game programmer), Ryo Muto (Condor War programmer), Tatsuya Yoshinari (Shooting Coaster and G Bike programmer), Keitaro Adachi (Chocobo Racing programmer). The second is with the Movie Team: Yuko Akiyama (bike escape scene and others), Hiroyuki Honda (Junon scenes and others), Yoshinori Moriizumi (jump on train scene and others), and Shun Moriya (movie programmer). Chapter 7 Map :p.216 The artwork for this chapter is Forest. Instead of a map, the title page contains a key for the icons that are used to annotate the maps in the rest of the chapter. The chapter shows every field area, numbers and named, and annotated with exits, items, and event and other trigger points. The Great Glacier snow field screen is included, and represented with a grid. The final area is the descent before the Jenova∙SYNTHESIS area. After this chapter are interviews with art director Yusuke Naora, music composer Nobuo Uematsu, and director Yoshinori Kitase. EX Chapter FFVII International :p.334 The artwork for this chapter is Polish. On the title page are four images from the International version: the Ultimate Weapon by the Highwind, Zack and Cloud in containers in the Shinra Mansion from the flashback, Emerald Weapon using Aire Tam Storm, and concept art of Zack. It also explains that the International version was based on the USA version. This section lists 50 changes from the original version to the International version. For newly added things it gives the stats similar to how they would appear in the relevant section of the guide. Credits Adapted from the original and Revised Editions published by ASCII. Bolded parts are credits exclusive to Revised Edition. *Publisher: *Editor: *Sub-editor: Minoru Noda *Editor-in-chief: Seiji Tahara (田原誠司) *Deputy editors-in-chief: Takeo Sakamoto (坂本武郎), Takashi Miyagawa (宮川隆) *Publishing office: *Sales agency: Aspect Corporation *Planning/Editing/Writing: **Akira Yamashita (Director/Chapter 1) **Benny Matsuyama (Chapter 1/Chapter 5 Story Part) **Ichiro Tezuka (Interview Part) **Ryota Ode (Chapter 3 & 6'/EX Chapter') **Toshimitsu Itaba (Chapter 2 & 7) **Tomohito Koishi (小石朋仁) (Chapter 5 & 6'/EX Chapter') **Tetsuro Oe (Chapter 4) **鍾瀛Katahira (片平鍾瀛)/Shinya Yamada (Analysis Support/Chapter 7) *Yoshifumi Kato (加藤義文)/Daisuke Shirakawa (白川大輔) (Mini-Game Support) *Famitsu Editorial Department (leaders: Miki Nishida (西田美樹)/Tetsuya Ishihara (石原徹也)) *Binding: Akiko Ishikawa (石川明子) (Famitsu Editorial Department) *Design: **Jun Matsui (松井淳) (Plus Plan)/Taihei Yamanaka (山中泰平) (Studio Peace)/Yohei Fukuoka (福岡庸一) **Masahiro Nagataki (長滝眞宏)/Takafumi Adachi (足立威文) **'Takehiro Sugiyama (杉山剛大) (S2 Project)' **Naoko Iida (飯田直子)/Kazue Inaba (稲葉和恵)/Hanako Matsuda (松田華子) (Famitsu Editorial Department) *CG Map: Masateru Takahashi (高橋政輝) (Aquavit) *Photography: **Tetsu Ohgushi (Dee Corporation) - cover photo **Akira Hasegawa (長谷川朗) - interview photos *Image illustration: Yoshitaka Amano *Character illustration: Tetsuya Nomura *Materials provided by: Square, Co. Ltd. (Tadashi Nomura, Kiyotaka Sousui', Yukimasa Ito (伊藤幸正')) *Supervision: Square, Co. Ltd. *Progress management: Keiko Nakao (中尾敬子) *Product purchasing: Atsuko Takahashi (高橋敦子) *Printing company: Tosho Printing Co., Ltd. External links *Original edition at Studio BentStuff *Revised Edition at Studio BentStuff *Revised Edition Enterbrain reprint at Enterbrain Category:Guide books Kaitai Shinsho